defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja
, ninja en hoofdpersoon uit het Japanse volksverhaal Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari.]] Een ninja (忍者) is een van oorsprong Japanse krijger die met alle middelen en ware doodsverachting zijn taak probeert te volbrengen. Men zou de ninja's kunnen beschouwen als de commando's onder de samoerai. De vaardigheid van de ninja wordt ninjutsu genoemd. De ninja bezat een breed arsenaal aan wapens. * Ninjatō, ninjaversie van het samuraizwaard, deze was minder krom en lang dan de gebruikelijke zwaarden in die periode. Hij werd echter wel in een schede geplaatst die langer was dan het zwaard zelf, om de tegenstander op het verkeerde been te zetten. Het kortere zwaard kon namelijk sneller getrokken worden dan de langere zwaarden. * Kusarigama (kettingsikkel) * Kyoketsu Shoge (een lang koord met aan de ene kant een ring en aan de andere kant een mes met een zijhaak) * Shuko/tekagi (handklauwen) * Teppō (vuurwapens) * Shuriken (werplemmetten) * Fukiya (blaaspijp met gifpijlen) * Tantō (Dolk) Algemeen beeld in literatuur en oudere werken Ninja's werden in speciale gevechts- en camouflagetechnieken getraind, ook waren ze meesterlijke zwaardvechters en vaak erg bedreven boogschutters. Door hun bijzondere vermogens en de geheimzinnigheid waardoor ze werden omgeven spraken ze van oudsher tot de verbeelding. Ook in de moderne film- en popcultuur en in computerspellen komen vaak ninja of ninja-kunsten voor, bekend zijn bijvoorbeeld de animeserie Naruto en de serie computerspellen genaamd Ninja Gaiden. De Ninja waren volgens verouderde bronnen een soort van antwoord op de samoerai. De samurai waren een breed begrip. Van de ronin tot de "gewone" veldheren. De Ninja was 'geboren' in de bergen. De boeren mochten geen vechtsport beoefenen en mochten absoluut niet laten merken dat zij op een of andere manier weerstand konden bieden. Om deze reden hebben mensen zich getraind in verschillende vechtkunsten en al deze vechtkunsten zijn samengekomen tot wat we tegenwoordig kennen als ninjutsu. Mensen die niet in de bergen woonden of helemaal niets te maken hadden met de cultuur van deze boeren, wisten helemaal niet dat deze boeren zich zo aan het bekwamen waren in deze vorm van vechten. Vanaf een jaar of vier werden kinderen al ingewijd in deze vorm van vechtkunst. De volwassen ninja hebben zich zeer zwaar weten te verzetten tegen de samoerai, het keizerlijke leger. De ninja waren zo succesvol dat zelfs de ronin en de heersende keizer de bergmensen, ofwel de ninja, in gingen huren voor clandestiene operaties . De ninja heeft zich altijd weten te hullen in een vorm van mystiek. Zelfs nu is er erg weinig bekend over de originele ninja en of deze nog steeds bestaat in de hedendaagse Japanse cultuur. Accurater beeld volgens recenter onderzoek: Ninja waren noch boeren, noch een "antwoord op de samoerai". Veeleer maakten nagenoeg alle ninja zelf deel uit van de samoeraiklasse. Zij alleen hadden de tijd en de middelen om zich in krijgskunsten te oefenen tot een hoog niveau. Vermoedelijk werd het concept "ninja" zelfs ontwikkeld door gevluchte samoerai die geen zin zagen in rituele zelfmoord omdat hun heer verslagen was . Zij trokken zich terug in onherbergzame gebieden, zoals de beroemde regio's "Kōka" -foutief ook wel aangeduid met de recentere term "Kōga" - en Iga, alsook het minder bekende schiereiland "Kii". Hier kwamen ze in contact met de eveneens in de kinderschoenen staande boeddhistische sekte van de bergmonniken, de yamabushi of shugenja. De uitwisseling van kennis maakte van de ninja een overlevingskunstenaar en van de shugenja een krijgsmonnik. Wapens als sai (een paar overmaatse vorkachtige slagstokken), tonfa (houten slagstokken, lijkende op de typische Amerikaanse politieknuppel met de zijvertakking), kama (sikkelpaar) en nunchaku (rijstvlegel... twee stokken met een ketting tussen) waren geen wapens van Japan, maar van Okinawa/Koninkrijk Riukiu en China. Noch samurai (en dus ook geen ninja) noch boeren kenden in het oude Japan dit soort van wapen. Ook de bō zoals men zich hem meestal voorstelt, was niet Japans. In Japanse stijlen bestaat de bō welsiwaar, maar hij werd niet op een dergelijke manier gebruikt. Al deze dingen komen voort uit de filmwereld. De eerste keren dat de wereld met Ninja kennis maakte ("You Only Live Twice" en "Shinobi no Mono"), maakte de ninja iets los. Het bracht een en ander op gang en zo werden er meer en meer films gemaakt met het thema "ninja". Omdat mensen die echt ninjutsu trainden toen nog dun bezaaid waren, werd er gebruik gemaakt van beoefenaars van andere krijgskunsten en vechtsporten. Vooral uit de hoek van Karate (Kosugi Shō, Yamashita Tadashi, ...) en Kung Fu werden dezen gerecruteerd. Zij brachten dan ook een volstrekt foutief beeld van de ninja over. De bewegingen die de filmninja maakten hebben niets gemeen met de traditionele Japanse stijlen, waaronder ook Ninjutsu. Dat mocht de ninjaboom van de jaren 70 en vooral 80 echter zeker niet schaden. Historische correctheid was toen nog geen modewoord in de filmwereld en het publiek wilde spektakel, wat ze ook duidelijk kregen. Beroemde (vermoedelijke) ninja's *Hattori Hanzō, die later één van de lijfwachten van de shōgun Tokugawa Ieyasu werd (Iga Ninja) *Fujibayashi Nagato *Fujibayashi Yasutake *Momochi Sandayu *Ishikawa Goemon (de enige beroemde ninja die geen samoerai was, voor zover bekend), die al tijdens zijn leven bekend stond en tegenwoordig in verhalen verder leeft als een soort Japanse Robin Hood. Beroemde missies *Tijdens de Sengoku Jidai, de tijd van de burgeroorlogen (1555-1600), kenden de ninja hun hoogtepunt en werden zij het meest ingezet. *Shimabara no ran, de slag van Shimabara (1637-1638). Hier streden de Japanse christenen en heren van het schiereiland Shimabara om meer rechten. Zij werden bespioneerd door enkele ninja van de Shōgun, maar konden deze verschalken. Het was het laatste grote optreden van de ninja. *De inbraak in de kajuit van Commodore Matthew Perry in 1853. De ninja trachtte belangrijke documenten te stelen uit de kajuit van het zwarte schip, maar slaagde hier maar gedeeltelijk in. In plaats van documenten stal de ninja waardeloze gedichten en teksten van drinkliederen. Deze papieren worden tegenwoordig tentoongesteld in een museum . De betekenis van het woord ninja Voor het woord "ninja" bestaan er verschillende vertalingen: *verborgen man *agent *spion *geduldige man Ninja/ninjutsu in de 20e eeuw Heden ten dage bestaan er geen ninja meer. Zij vonden hun definitieve einde samen met de samurai in de tweede helft van de 19de eeuw. Sommigen beweren wel dat ze ninja zijn, maar het trainen van ninjutsu maakt je nog geen ninja. Desondanks zijn er nog sporen te vinden naar nakomelingen van deze krijgers. *Fujita Seiko (°13/08/1899, +4/01/1966): deze uitmuntende krijgskunstenaar beweerde bij hoog en bij laag de "Kōga Ryū" te vertegenwoordigen. Dat hij werkelijk een laatste telg was van een ninja-familie, die zijn kunst nog werkelijk beheerste mag echter sterk in twijfel worden getrokken. *Takamatsu Toshitsugu (°10/03/1887; +2/04/1972): eveneens uitmuntend krijgskunstenaar. Hij was Soke van drie ninjutsu-scholen , alsook menige samoeraischool en heeft zelfs titels behaald in Chinese stijlen. *Hatsumi Masaaki (°2/12/1931): leerling van Takamatsu Sensei en diens opvolger. Hij richtte de organisatie "Bujinkan" op waarmee hij tracht het erfgoed van zowel samoerai als ninja te verspreiden. *Tanemura Shoto (°28/08/1947): verwant van Hatsumi Masaaki en diens concurrent. Hij richtte de organisatie "Genbukan" op met hetzelfde doel. *Manaka Unsui (°14/12/1945): concurrent van beide voorgaande heren, leerling van Hatsumi sensei. Hij richtte de organisatie "Jinenkan" op met hetzelfde doel. Via Google zijn er tal van goede pagina's te vinden over het thema "ninja" als men zich houdt aan de zoektermen "Bujinkan", "Genbukan" en "Jinenkan". Categorie:Beroep Categorie:geschiedenis van Japan Externe links * Video Website met Ninjutsu Technieken (Bujinkan/Genbukan/Jinenkan)